a flight to everything
by popexpaulsen
Summary: "I stick by my original argument, by the way. I have absolutely no interest in joining the mile high club with you." A canon divergent in which Olivia gets on that flight to Tokyo with Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz, wait!"

Her words stopped him in his tracks, and he turned back to where she was still seated in her chair, facing away from him, her elbows both resting on the table and her head in her hands.

"I'll come with you. To Japan. I'll come. I don't want you to let me go," her voice was breaking by the time she had finished her plea.

"Liv, this was what you wanted. You literally begged me. I'm just doing what you've been asking me to do for months," he whispered, slowly making his way back towards her, attempting to make as little noise as possible, lest he scare her out of this state of vulnerability she's found herself in. It had taken everything in him to break her heart just seconds before, and he wanted to allow himself to give in immediately, but he was trying to do what was _right_ here, for once, so he put up what little fight he had.

"I know, but I… Fitz, _please,_ just let me come with you. I thought this was what I needed, and it _is_. I can't stand being stuck in this half-life with you. But now that it's real? That you're really walking away from me? The only thing I can think of that's worse than not having all of you is not having any of you at all."

And just like that, the little bit of fight he thought he had, left him. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and that was the only sign of her emotional state he could see from where he was standing because she still hadn't looked up from the table. He knew this was because she needed her guard to be completely down to get those words out, so instead of turning her head towards him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in so she was resting against his abdomen.

"You know I can't say no to you, Livvie," he mumbled, making her giggle. "We'll figure something out. I could really do with you there as an advisor anyway, so that's the optics sorted out, already. Hey, look, your job is so easy, I think I could do it on top of my own."

That comment earned him a light slap to the chest.

"No, you couldn't," she told him finally moving her head from her spot against his belly to gaze up at him. "Hence, you need me to come help you do _your_ job at the G8. I'm going to need to go home and pack. Send one of your guys to pick me up in an hour?"

She stroked his tie with her fingers as she pulled away, quickly gathering herself together so that she could think straight. Olivia was no stranger to making complicated plans in a matter of moments but his presence always throws her, the thought process that usually comes so naturally to her that it literally made her famous that little bit harder to follow when her mind is clouded by him.

"Sure," he agreed, smiling softly as he watched her stand and gather her things. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile as she readied herself to leave him. His gaze followed her as she walked away, selfishly delighted about how soon he would get to see her again. Deep down, he knew this wasn't fair to her. He knew he should have stuck to his original plan, and let her go this evening, but when it came to his Livvie, his inhibitions were so low they were barely off ground level.

Fitz had already gotten comfortable in one of the large leather seats of the plane when the secret service agent escorting Olivia dropped her off in front of Air Force One. He smiled when she entered, gesturing for her to take the seat beside him and she obliged. Turning to face him, she placed a hand on his arm, squeezing softly.

"I stick by my original argument, by the way. I have absolutely no interest in joining the mile high club with you," she smirked.

Her comment caused him to whine.

"Liv, you're killing me, why not?"

"Because it's tacky, and uncomfortable, and when we get to Tokyo, I'm _pretty_ sure you'll have a presidential suite much more suitable for those kinds of activities."

Before he could reply, a flight attendant appeared in front of them to inquire if they would like a drink. Fitz requested a scotch for himself, and a glass of red for Liv, not even having to ask for her preference because they were both so set in their ways when it came to alcohol.

"Certainly Mr. President, Ms. Pope," she smiled as she excused herself to prepare their drinks.

"And another point for my argument," Liv continued, "I don't care how much money you staffers would be sued for if the broke their NDA, they could sell _that_ story for more."

She was enjoying herself, the lawyer in her relishing in winning an argument of any sort, and it was making her giddy.

"_Okaay,_ you win," he conceded. "No sex on the plane, I get it. So uhh… what do you wanna do instead?"

"Well I, uhh we... oh," the realisation hit her as soon as she opened her mouth, and she couldn't believe she had never considered this before. "Woah, we've really never had this many uninterrupted hours to just talk before, have we?" she pondered, gazing up at him in amazement.

"I guess we haven't," he concurred.

As it turned out, they were as good at small talk as they were at writing speeches, and planning campaign strategies, and solving world crises and sex. Liv had perfected the art of compartmentalisation over the years, but with him, in moments like this, she was completely herself and it was freeing. He had lost track of the number of tangents that had now stemmed from the original story she was telling, but it had somehow turned into an anecdote about a time she and Abby tried to escape from two men in a bar by pretending they were distraught over the recent death of Abby's cat.

"They were _horrified." _The memory had her in stitches, and he was struggling to understand her through her laughs. "When they left us, we could see them pointing us out to their friends, so we kept up the act, and the barman came over to make sure we were okay. But we got got them off our backs, so we were happy."

When she turned to see his reaction, she found his eyes glazed over in wonderment.

"Hey, what's going on?" she pressed, softly.

"I love seeing you like this," he mumbled, his voice low and throaty and filled with amusement. "Wish we could be like this all the time."

The reminder that the ability to be together freely, as they were in this moment, was so fleetingly rare shook Olivia swiftly out of her giddy mood, and she let out a breath, shaking her head slightly before replying.

"Let's just focus on the time we do have together right now, okay," she suggested, moving to lean her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to place a kiss in her hair in agreement.

Eventually, Liv fell asleep in this position, and he relished in the luxury of the moment. Even on the campaign trail, she very rarely let herself fall asleep before making him leave or slipping out of the room herself. He couldn't see her face from this angle but her breathing was even and her body was completely relaxed, and even though he was exhausted himself, he found himself fighting the urge to drift off, not wanting to miss a single second of this serenity.

They landed in Tokyo at 3.30am local time, where they were swiftly escorted off the plane and into the limo assigned to drive them to their hotel.

"Usually they cordon off the floor with the presidential suite so that I'm the only one staying there," Fitz explained on the way, "but I've made arrangements for you to have a room on my floor too so we can stay together. There's no risk, there'll be agents guarding our door and all elevators. Nobody has access."

He was pleased with himself, excited to finally spend some time alone with her, and glad everything worked out and they were nearly there.

"Just me and you?" she confirmed, smiling shyly.

"Me and you, Livvie." He squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his on the seat between them. Her face lit up, as she finally let herself imagine being with him after so many nights spent apart.

"I can't wait."

**A/N: This is mainly just set up for part 2, but the story was getting too long and I felt that this was a good place to cut it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't used to believe authors when they said 'the characters had a mind of their own', but I really didn't plan on writing smut, yet here we are, oops.**

—

An alarm sounding jolted Olivia from her sleep the next morning. The feeling of Fitz's arm around her waist as she came to was somehow both foreign and oh, so familiar at the same time. She silenced the alarm and squeezing his bicep, turning over to face him, and finding that he looked exactly as content as she felt.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice raspy from sleep.

He smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke her nose with the back of his index finger.

"Hi. Good morning, beautiful."

"This is weird, isn't it?" she pondered. "Waking up together, I mean."

"Mmm, my favorite way to wake up," he nodded, pulling her closer to press his lips to hers.

They kissed lazily for a while, exploring each other with their mouths and their hands, savoring the opportunity to be slow, and languid, and playful. After a few moments, Olivia pulled away with a hand to his chest.

"Mmm, Fitz, we have a meeting with the rest of the team in thirty minutes, we need to get ready."

"Okay," he grumbled, still trying to plant kisses on any part of her body he could reach, "we're getting up."

Fitz was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a minute to admire her putting on her makeup at the vanity across the room. He was no stranger to the fact that women spent a considerable amount of time getting ready in the morning, and usually, he would be impatient, but watching Liv was mesmerising. He would happily sit and study her doing this every morning if he had the opportunity. Liv could see him examining her through the mirror, and paused what she was doing to admire him. A faint smile painted his lips, but his expression was distant, as if his mind was miles away.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, dropping her brush and turning to face him.

Her voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and he paused, not sure he wanted to tell her the truth. His mind had drifted to thoughts of the man who _was _able to spend any morning he wanted in her company, but he was hesitant to bring the subject up, knowing it would cause an argument and not wanting to ruin what had so far been a perfect morning. He relented eventually, knowing she would get the truth out of him at some stage, so he might as well get it over with.

"Does Edison know you're here?"

She stilled at the question, unsure where it had come from, and unwilling to have a conversation about the other people in their lives right now.

"That's none of your business."

Her response annoyed him. She always did this. She always belittled what they had, as if their relationship wasn't the most important thing in either of their lives.

"It's none of my… what are you talking about?" he growled. "You woke up in my arms this morning. We got ready for the day together. We're basically taking a working vacation. Thinking about you being with him is driving me crazy. Whether or not he knows you are here with me is most certainly my business."

His voice was raised, and Olivia was simultaneously thankful that there was nobody else on their floor, and immediately defensive. She came across conflict on a daily basis in her professional life and she could handle herself with dignity at all times when it came to angry clients, but this was different. Fighting with Fitz always tore her apart in the worst possible way, so she immediately raised her defences, desperate to avoid breaking down in front of him, when they had a long day to get through together after this. She stood up, not wanting to feel vulnerable if they were going to argue about this.

"Are you serious right now? You have a _wife, _Fitz. A wife who is currently pregnant with _America's Baby_ and you want me to be concerned about your petty jealousy?" she scoffed.

"Oh, and who's fault is that?"

Mellie's pregnancy had been a sore point between them ever since the elaborate plan to save his presidency was concocted. Fitz felt as though he was forced into this situation by the two women in his life who weren't meant to work together, and Olivia's insides knotted every time she thought about him bringing another baby into the world with a woman who wasn't her.

"_Yours,_ Fitz, it's your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

He was exasperated. How was any of this his fault? He was willing to give up his presidency to be with her, and she went behind his back to form a plan with his wife. None of this was on him.

"I gave you an out and you took it, Fitz. You keep saying this whole mess is my fault, but I didn't force you to sleep with her. You could have gone with the other option, but despite what you say, clearly you love being president more than you love me."

She could barely get the words out through the crack in her voice. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, causing her to perch back down on the stool in front of the vanity and tilt her head back in an effort to keep them from falling. Seeing her cry tore straight through Fitz's defences and he moved to kneel in front of her, placing two fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"That's not true," he whispered. "Coming clean would have ruined your life, and you know it."

Olivia scoffed at that. "What do you call _this_?! This isn't a life. This is me lying in my bed every night waiting for a call that might not come because the man I'm in love with isn't mine to have. I worry about you every second of every day. You don't leave my mind. I miss you _all the time _and I have no right to. You are _married_, you have _children _and another one on the way. You get to have some semblance of normality. All I have is secrets and lies, and work. Being with Edison is my only chance of being normal, so you don't _get _to be jealous, because this is all your fault."

He gathered her in his arms as best he could from this awkward position and she finally let herself sob as he rubbed her back, and tried to keep his own tears at bay. Olivia was right, as usual. A lot of the time he didn't think about how hard this was for her, finding it difficult to step out of his own perspective, but she must be so lonely. She really had nobody to talk to about this except him, and the only reason their relationship was a secret because of the job _he _had so badly wanted. This was exactly the reason he had decided to give in and let her go at the restaurant the other night, but that didn't work, and he didn't have the willpower to put them through that again.

"I'm sorry, Livvie," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm the reason we're in this position. I'm sorry I'm the reason you can't have everything you want. Everything you deserve."

She let out a shaky breath and pulled back, wiping her eyes and smoothing down the lapels of his jacket. He could visibly see her pulling herself back together.

"Hey, I wanted this for you, too, remember?" she smiled. "Now, we really need to get going, we're already late. We can talk about this later."

She grabbed his hand to pull him up as he mumbled his agreement, letting her drag him out of the room and into the hallway, where there were agents waiting to escort them to their meeting.

The day's events were successful. The tactics Fitz had put forward for tackling increasing concerns about Global Warming were well received, and the press photographs didn't take as long as they sometimes could. He and Liv were back in his suite, going over the details of the summit so far over fillet steaks and red wine. There was a lull in conversation, and Fitz put down his glass, deciding if they didn't finish their conversation from earlier now, they never would, and he didn't want to go to bed that night with everything still hanging between them.

"Livvie," he began softly. "You wanna move to the couch?"

She nodded slowly, bracing herself for the conversation they were about to have as she moved to sit next to him. He took her right hand in both of his, gently caressing it as he attempted to organise his thoughts.

"You're right," he told her. "This is my fault. I have no right to be jealous of Edison, but I _am_. I will never be okay with the thought of you with him, and I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life, but I… what if we could try to find a way to spend more time together? Would that… would you want that? Would that help?"

She framed his face with her hands, letting out a huff of laughter his uncertainty.

"Fitz, I always want to spend more time with you. I want to spend _all_ my time with you, but we need a plan. A realistic, implementable plan, because I can't live in this fantasy any more, it's killing me."

"Okay," he conceded. "Then we come up with a real, implementable plan. In the morning. Because right now, I want to take you to bed."

She squealed as he scooped her up and marched across the suite to place her down on the bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress, she reached out to pull him on top of her, scooching back slightly so they could both lay comfortably on the bed. His mouth found hers and she moaned at the contact, letting her hands move to tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck. Fitz quickly grew impatient, desperate to feel more of her skin on his and he pulled at the bottom of her shirt, awkwardly trying to move it without breaking contact from her mouth. She raised her back off the bed slightly to help him, but to no avail, so she swung her leg over his hip and flipped them so she was straddling him, and completed the job herself. Leaning back down to him, she kissed a trail from his jaw down his neck, placing open mouthed kisses at any part of his chest she could reach whilst she made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. Once he was shirtless, she made her way down his stomach, stopping when she got to his belt buckle to start working on ridding him of his trousers. Before she was finished with his buckle, he found the strength to push her away, sitting up as he breathed, "Wait. You first."

She smirked at him as she moved to lay back down, raising her hips so he could easily remove her pants. Her arousal was so all consuming it was blurring her vision, and she couldn't help but moan when he placed his mouth on the inside of her thigh. He was so close to where she needed him and she was writhing on the bed, urging him without words to stop teasing her. _Finally, _she felt his breath over the material of her panties, his mouth landing over her centre and _God, _that felt amazing. She was close already, so quickly turned on by him that it wouldn't take much to make her come so when he pulled away suddenly, she didn't try to hide her disappointment.

"Relax, Livvie," he mumbled, shifting slightly to rid himself of his remaining clothes, before returning his attention to her, sliding her panties down her leg. "Just wanna be with you, okay?"

She was unable to speak at the point, nodding to let him know she was okay, and he moved to settle over her again, resting on his elbows whilst he gently traced her features with his thumb, before slowly pressing inside her. She felt _amazing_ and he still for a second, giving her a chance to adjust to his side.

'Oh, Fitz, move," she urged once she was ready, and he obliged, moving in slow, long strokes so that they both felt every inch.

"Feel so good, Livvie," he managed to say into her neck, where his face was buried.

Her hands were all over his back, pulling him impossibly closer to her, and she was moving her hips to match his devastating rhythm.

"I'm close, baby," she breathed. "Just need, mmph—"

She ability to speak was swiftly taken away from her by his tongue on her nipple. Her gently sucked on it, bringing his thumb to to circle her clit, knowing this combination always sent her over the edge.

"I, oh, _Fitz_!" Her orgasm burst through her, originating in her center and spreading throughout her entire body so that she felt it in her extremities. He held her as she came down, stroking her hair as she let the aftershocks wash over her.

"That was amazing," she whispered, once she could speak again. "Lay down. Let me take care of you."

Fitz moved off her, turning onto his back and lying down. Liv crawled down the bed and took his length in her hand, stroking it just the way she knew he liked.

"I'm really not gonna last long," he whispered to the ceiling.

Liv was amused by his confession, deciding not to tease him any longer, and she took him into her mouth, humming as she swirled her tongue around his tip, before sinking into him further.

"Christ, Olivia," he cursed, unable to help his hands from moving to her hair as she worked his hardness. "Gonna come."

She threw her eyes up to him to let him know she was good with that, and he let go. Liv wiped a hand over her mouth, moving off him as he recovered.

"Gonna clean up," she whispered, climbing off the bed to make her way to the en-suite and grab a washcloth. When she returned, she made quick work of cleaning him up too, before settling into his arms. His breathing hadn't yet returned to normal, but he managed to turn his head to press a kiss into her hair.

"I love you, Olivia Pope," he told her, willing her to believe the words to be true.

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

"We'll find a way?" she asked cautiously,

He rolled over so he was properly facing her, and pulled her in to kiss her thoroughly on the lips before replying.

"Yes, Livvie, we're going to find a way. No matter what. Now, let's just enjoy the rest of our time here."

Content with his answer, she placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, exhausted after their day.

"Mmkay. Love you, too, Fitz."

She didn't say it often, but each time she did, his heart stopped. Those words coming from her lips were his favorite sound in the world, and he took a breath to steal away the tears that were threatening. The woman in his arms was his whole world, and if spending the whole night awake was what it cost him to come up with a plan to be able to spend time with her more often, then he'd happily lose sleep.

**A/N: That's all folks. *runs and hides* Please let me know what you think, either in a review or over on Twitter popexpaulsen! **


End file.
